This invention relates generally to refractory walls, and gasification devices and methods employing the refractory walls. More particularly, the invention relates to refractory walls and slagging gasification devices and methods employing the refractory walls.
Gasification devices, such as gasifiers, are generally used for gasification of carbonaceous fuels, such as coal, to produce mixtures of hydrogen and carbon monoxide, such as coal gas or synthesis gas. The gasification of coal and other carbon-containing materials produces energy more efficiently and with less environmental impact than some conventional combustion-based processes.
The principle of the gasification of carbonaceous fuels consists in controlled partial combustion under pressures approximately from 1 atmosphere to 200 atmospheres and in a steam or oxygen atmosphere at a temperature approximately from 800° C. to 2000° C. For the coal gasification, the reliability of gasification devices in such severe operation conditions generally depends on the service life and performance of refractory walls used to maintain the gasification.
In some gasification devices, molten or liquid slag is formed during the gasification process. The slag is a corrosive agent that penetrates the refractory walls so as to shorten the service life of the refractory walls. As a result, such gasification devices have to be periodically shut down for replacement of the refractory walls, which reduces the productivity and increases the cost for the carbonaceous gasification.
Therefore, there is a need for new and improved refractory walls and slagging gasification devices and methods employing refractory walls.